


Revenge

by genop0ke



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types, i am very ashamed of this
Genre: Asphyxiation, Disembowelment, Drabble, Gore, Neck trauma, please don't read this i am a Dirty Sinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:09:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genop0ke/pseuds/genop0ke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tord larsen is fucking pissed</p><p>i do not believe the characters are the same as the people acting as them/inspiring them do not interpret it as such</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

There’s a knock on Tom’s door, to his apartment. It’s late at night- surely everyone else in the complex is asleep by now? He’s known to stay up till even the buttcrack of dawn, watching badly made comedies and occasionally gulping down a swig of alcohol. With loose sweats and a tee on, the bitter, “eyeless” Brit wearily strides to the door, pulling it open and gazing at whoever lies on the other side. 

Perhaps it’s sleep deprivation, or a sign of his blood alcohol content getting high, but he can’t seem to recognize the silhouette in the doorway. It’s like someone wearing a hood, or they just have some kind of horribly misshapen head. 

“...d’you need somethin’..?” He tiredly slurs. Without hearing a response, the stranger whisks away Tom’s consciousness, dragging him back into the doorway of the apartment and locking the door behind him.

* * *

When he awakens, a used dish rag is balled up in his maw, acting as a makeshift gag. His trademark navy-blue hoodie binds his arms behind him. He tries kicking his legs, a muffled shout of alarm trying to push past the awful soap-flavored cloth, but there’s some kind of weight pressing on his lower body. Tom opens his eyes and immediately is overcome with an urge to rip free and take down the asshole sitting on him.

He can recognize that stupid hairstyle from a mile away. Two locks of ash brown hair, spiked up like devil horns. Or something. 

“...ghh hff mh.” Well, there goes attempting to say anything. Muffled. Shit. 

The “”stranger”” stands up, planting a foot on the other’s chest to keep him down. “So, Thomas. Long time no see, eh, “old friend”? Remember that harpoon? That almost KILLED me,  jævel-- bastard.” Yep. Definitely who Tom thinks it is. That Norwegian son of a bitch. “I figured you deserve… worse. As revenge.”

In response, Tom screams out muffled profanities. He squirms under the other’s sole, which issues him pushing down harder. Tord is pretty strong, to think of it. In the filtered moonlight through a narrow window, he can see the glint of metal. Oh, no. What is he doing? The weight of the other’s legs presses back down, now just on his own legs. It’s too dark to tell what exactly is going on, but a sharp, burning pain pierces into the middle of his chest. Where’s his shirt at? Tom could have sworn he has it on.

The sensation drags down into his abdomen, the overall pain accumulating into an exponentially growing feeling of agony. God, it hurts. What the hell is he doing to him? Hands grab at the sides of the source, pulling it apart.

Oh, God, no. He cut him open.  _ He ripped him open. _

“Sht--” 

“Shut up, you baby. You knew this was coming. Karma is a bitch.” 

He takes Tom’s entrails into his hands, ripping them out of the cavity of his body. With quick hands, he coils them around his throat, ignoring the struggles. Taking a loose end in his hands, he stands back up, pressing a foot to the weakening man’s chest, pulling hard to make the entrails constrict around his windpipe. When he stops moving, he lets go, taking his precious time to clean up. It’s not like anyone will find poor old Thomas any time soon. With cleaned hands, he slips through the window, closing it behind him.

He doesn’t have to worry about the law getting to him.

He’s gotten away with worse. 


End file.
